the_doonhamer_mod_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kurd Khan
Early Life Born in 1895, Kurd khan is an Kurdish man from the Ottoman Empire. He grew up learning to respect power after leading a revolt against the Persian Kingdom - it was a Hard revolt: he used many secret mountain passages and gorilla tactics. He was forced to flee into the Ottoman Kurdish land, later being found by the ottoman government and put into the army for military experience. Entry into the Military His first few years in the army saw him rise up though the ranks very fast - he would be famous after an event known as 'The Khan Fury'. Military History Siege of Baghdad An Arab warlord had risen up near Baghdad and had taken the city. Kurd was sent by the sultan and told to use any means upon him and his army. He first stared to siege the old city and their ancient walls. He sat and waited as he waited and waited his spy’s said more reports of famine and disease spreading. He went to local villages and asked for dead animals - he was given them. Later, outside the city, an old catapult was put together and every few hours a dead rotting cow would fly over the walls. Anyone who stepped outside the city would be executed and hung from polls outside the city. Many weeks passed and the siege continued. Eventually he saw his chance and assaulted the garrison, with one thousand men. Only 5 rebels were found still alive once inside the warlord, and 4 guards eating mice and cats. Kurd challenged the warlord to a dual to the death and the warlord agreed, after being fed. He prepared using a curved sword and shield whilst Kurd pulled out a flail and shield. The battle was an even mach for a while, but the defensive posture of khan held strong. When the warlord missed on one swing, he struck the small shield to shreds and cracking the arm of the man. He still stood, slashing and cutting Khan until, with one strong swing of the flail, the warlords head cracked and his body collapsed. He went into the city to kill the guards who stood no chance, when outnumbered. Promotion After returning to the capital, he was awarded by the Sultan in Istanbul, being promoted to a full Pasha (General). He would go on to lead in the defence of Libya and Albania, humiliating the Italians, who could never catch him in the desert. He would be forced to leave due to the sultan surrendering Libya to the Italians. Later, he would hold Albania for the entirety of the First Balkan war, defending it from Greeks and Serbians. He was so impressed by the Albanians, he helped secure their independence by asking the sultan, who agreed. World War I Then, the Great War started. He pushed all the way to the Suez Canal and took Kuwait from the Brits. However, he was bested once by Lawrence of Arabia (He never spoke of it, only often being quoted saying ‘Even though I hate him, Lawrence put up a better fight then any Arab did'). Later, he and his army was defending in Gallipoli, with Mustafa Kamal Atatürk who used his defensive skills perfectly. Atatürk was the only other general he would respect openly - Kurd often talked how Ataturk was crucial in beating the Brits. Immediately After WWI After the war “ended” in Europe, he helped crush the Greeks in the Turkish independence war and he helped beating back the Italians, French, British and Soviets. Post World War I Arriving at Doonhameria After winning, he left to live a better life, later moving to Scotland with an Ottoman royal family member. He would later marry aswell. After the Doonhamerian Republic got its independence, he joined the army, gaining a reputation of being uncorruptible. He was also quick to react, leading to his quick rise in the Doonhamerian ranks. He later would fire on radicals, mainly communists due to their violence. He would later would vouch for any who refused to fire saying they did fire. But it was not enough during this crisis. Politics Khan sees rising radicalism as a problem and that only a iron hand can lead his blunt view on communism. Even though he hates them, the fascists and Khan shared some of the same views. On top of this, after observing an Atomic rally, he came to the conclusion that, even though Atomic was a radical, Atomic was more competent than Doonhamer, however he never publicly shared his opinion. With the election coming up, Khan secretly met with several generals - most notably K Canada, who has had a much more reserved approach to the political crisis, whilst Kurd argues for more temporary control to return order to Doonhameria.